Rhaenyra Sathmantes
Rhaenyra has the beauty of the dragonlords of old, with the curves of a Lysene. She stands tall at five foot ten, with long silvery hair and indigo eyes. Her body has supple curves with large breasts and buttocks, while maintaining an overall slim build. Despite the Lord of Light seemingly giving her a perfect body (and despite what she would admit) the first signs of age are appearing on her body; her heavy breasts sag slightly, and her eyes have lines that all the softening creams in the world cannot cure. Biography Rhaenyra was born as the first child to Magister Bellarios Sathmantes and Lady Rhaena Vhassyl in early 262 AA, their first child and eventual heir. She would be joined by two brothers and a sister within a few years. Her brother Aerion would be born in 263 AA, while her younger brother Beleo would be born in 265 AA and her little sister Larra in 266. From a young age she was head-strong and proud. Despite her House's lowly position at the time making them largely subjected to House Rogare's wishes, Rhaenyra was both a pretty child and a clever one, breeding a sense of superiority. From the first she had more expensive tastes; even as a pre-pubescent child she would always dress richly, particularly favouring the colour purple and the metal silver. As with most noble children she was sent through a succession of private tutors, teaching her writing, mathematics and most importantly the decorum expected of a noble lady. While Lys might have been more relaxed than the other cities on matters of sexuality, Rhaenyra was still expected to act and behave proper. While her results in the former two subjects were mediocre she proved to have a natural magnetism that charmed many, as well as a strong devotion to the Lord of Light. Rhaenyra would spend four years at the temple as an apprentice from fourteen to eighteen, along with many other noble children from Lys. Those four years would shape much of her later life. She grew talented in the arts of making fire spring from almost any flammable substance, as well as a love of fire strong enough that even to this day, the Sathmantes manse has a fire burning, day or night. However the most important lesson she learned was the art of seduction. Rhaenyra might have been a pretty child, but she would grow into a woman who was widely considered the most beautiful in all of Lys and thanks to the Red Temple, the skills to match. A slave would have served as the top billing in Lys, making a fortune ten times over for her masters. A common citizen would have been a courtesan, making that same amount for themselves. But a noble... they could do so much more. Many came to her for deals and found themselves worse off, as if by magic. But the allure of her body was not all she had. Rhaenyra was a more than capable diplomat, able to convince almost anyone to resolve a dispute peacefully... or to give the now woman something she wished for. It had been a feature of her since childhood but came to the fore when her father died in 290 AA, leaving several claimants to the title. While Beleo was away in Sothoryos her other brother Aerion was considered a strong contender, while several other more distant relations put forth claims. That day, the twenty-eight year old woman showed that she had more to her than a large set of breasts and a heart-shaped face. After less than a day of deliberation she was chosen to succeed her father as Magister Rhaenyra Sathmantes, the first woman to take the position for the family in over eighty years. Any anger or fracturing in the family was quickly prevented by Rhaenyra herself, who along with her sister Larra smoothed over any difficulties through the appointment of other senior positions in the family to the failed contenders. For the next seven years Rhaenyra focussed on her family's position, quickly learning the intricacies of ruling at the highest level. She would quickly grow her own spy ring in Lys, becoming competent if not extraordinary at the skill of espionage. Most of that time was spent making what little fortune she could, with far bigger families able to prevent the Sathmantes family from accomplishing anything major due to their small size. During this time, she grew a fascination with her beauty, never made public. Rhaenyra had always been vain, and with good reason. But as she edged closer to thirty-five her body finally started to show the signs of age; her breasts still hung large and inviting but slightly lower on her chest than before, with her face beginning to show lines. Her personal slaves had always been custom chosen to be less than attractive or... altered until they were. This passion to be the most beautiful would grow and grow, though her sister tried her best to minimize it. Rhaenyra's second vice would prove to be far more difficult to combat. The stress of magisterial work quickly lead to her developing a drinking habit, which would remain constant, though not escalating throughout the 290's. While she is by no means incapable and can certainly hold her liquor, the magister is rarely seen without a glass at hand, and it does impair her decisionmaking. In public her alcohol intake is minimal but in more private settings Rhaenyra will often drink to the point of drunkenness. In 297 AA the opportunity to save her families fortunes would arrive. Despite her vanity and alcoholism Rhaenyra was a more than competent magister. Due to her family's relatively low position and her own unconventional succession she saw the job as something that had to be done to better House Sathmantes and Lys in general by almost any means, meaning she put large amounts of effort towards those goals. Following the seizure of the city by the Ostyris family she, much like the other members of the council at the time went along with their demands. Despite the appearance of compliance, Rhaenyra would send a missive to her brother Beleo, journeying far to the south on a money-making venture. With the money he saved sellswords were purchased and transported to Lys with the assistance of Saererya of the Stepstones. The city would be liberated, and though the general populace would be unaware of Rhaenyra's involvement the council of Magisters was informed shortly after regular sessions resumed in 298 AA. Beleo would be rewarded with the sword Truth for his overt actions saving the city, while Rhaenyra would be given the Sathmantes Mint for her uncertain level of involvement in the city's liberation. Timeline: 262 AA: Rhaenyra Sathmantes is born, first daughter and child of Magister Bellarios Sathmantes and Lady Rhaena Vhassyl. 263 AA: Her elder brother Aerion Sathmantes is born. 265 AA: Her younger brother Beleo Sathmantes is born. 266 AA: Her youngest sibling Larra Sathmantes is born. 276 AA: Rhaenyra serves at the Red Temple, learning the ways of fire and seduction. 290 AA: Bellarios dies and Magister Rhaenyra Sathmantes wins the resulting power struggle peacefully, taking the seat. 297 AA: Lys goes to hell and Rhaenyra is a glorified captive along with the other magisters. She sends a message to her brother Beleo, explaining the situation and requesting assistance. 298 AA: The requested forces arrive and Lys is liberated from tyranny. House Sathmantes recieves Truth and the Sathmantes Mint. Supporting Characters NPC's! (subject to change due to potentially PC claims, etc) * Beleo Sathmantes (Warrior Archetype (Swords), wielder of Truth.). 34 years of age, Beleo has black hair cropped short and a muscular build from years captaining his ship The Siren, as well as occasional fighting in foreign lands. While willing to help his sister rule in Lys he has a wanderer's spirit and craves to sail the waves once again. * Aerion Sathmantes (General Archetype) 35 years of age, Aerion has his father's black hair but his mother's deep purple eyes, with a slight build. Aerion has the patience his brother lacks; while not quite as physically adept he is far more capable in battle, spending much of his time studying strategy. * Larra Sathmantes (Negotiator Archetype) 32 years of age, Larra has her mother's silvery hair but her father's deep green eyes, making for a striking visage. Larra is the cool, soothing sister to Rhaenyra's fire and excess. While the two are reasonably close they rely on utterly different methods; Larra is far more laid back than her intense sister, though still capable of convincing other to support her in a more relaxed way. * Lahla of Saath (Bilingual Archetype, speaks Sarnori, Valyrian and Common) 24 years of age. Her face is reasonably plain, though attractive enough in its own way. Her hair is long, blonde and free-flowing. Sold into slavery by her family at a young age, Nahla is as tall as most Sarnori at just over six foot, even taller than her owner. H Her right arm is missing and replaced with an iron and silver prosthetic, the result of an "accident" that occurred a month into her tenure as Rhaenyra's translator. * Valaena of Lys (Medic Archetype). 21 years of age. She has silver-gold hair and light blue eyes but the most outstanding feature is her figure; she weighs around four hundred pounds. Born a slave she was selected to serve in a brothel at a young age, quickly becoming quietly known as one of Lys' most beautiful young courtesans before being purchased as a slave by Rhaenyra due to her medical skills. Despite her knowledge of anatomy she is as naive as Lahla, and has no idea of her mistress' intentions behind her loss of beauty. Category:Lyseni Category:House Sathmantes Category:Essosi Category:Valyrian